Coyote Starrk
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 19 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 78 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 77 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 1. Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Lilynette Gingerbuck | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Lilynette Gingerbuck (druga połowa) | resurrección = Los Lobos | debiut w mandze = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 138 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japoński głos = Rikiya Koyama | angielski głos = Keith Silverstein }} był Arrancarem oraz Primera (1.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Starrk był wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną. Miał szare oczy i ciemnobrązowe falujące włosy, które sięgały ramion i zawsze wyglądały na nieuczesane. Nosił niewielką kozią bródkę. Ubierał się w typowy strój Arrancara – biały płaszcz z czarną lamówką, urozmaicony jednak przez wywinięty kołnierz. Zwracała uwagę też czarna szarfa noszona na modłę matadorów oraz białe rękawiczki. Pozostałość maski przybrała formę żuchwy z zębami, którą nosił jak naszyjnik. Jego dziura Hollowa znajdowała się na mostku. Swój tatuaż Espady z numerem „1” miał na wierzchu lewej dłoni i zakrywała go rękawiczka. Osobowość Starrk był leniwy i nie miał w sobie entuzjazmu. Większość czasu spędzał śpiąc. Nikt poza Lilynette nie próbował go przed tym powstrzymać. Rzadko się odzywał. Najczęściej rozmawiał ze swoją drugą połową – Lilynette Gingerbuck. Mimo, iż był najwyższy rangą w Espadzie, nie chciał przyjąć roli lidera, co było widać, gdy pozwolił Baragganowi przejąć dowodzenie w Sztucznej Karakurze. Coyote nie był szczególnie zainteresowany tym, co się wokół niego dzieje, mimo to był zaskakująco uważnym i bystrym obserwatorem. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych członków Espady, Starrk nie był agresywny czy arogancki. Początkowo wydawał się nie dbać o swoich towarzyszy, nie okazywał zmartwienia i niepokoju o ich los. Kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Aaroniero Arruruerie, leniwie stwierdził, że nic nie mógł zrobić, a kiedy Baraggan i Harribel byli przytłoczeni przez swoich przeciwników używających Bankai, Starrk zaledwie spytał Kyōraku, czy wszyscy kapitanowie mają tak potężne Bankai. Wydaje się, że jego obojętność znikła, gdy zginął Louisenbairn. Starrka zasmucił fakt, że śmierć numeru 2 nie została skomentowana nawet słowem przez żadnego z jego towarzyszy. Sam był dotknięty takim obrotem wydarzeń, stracił zapał do walki. Po krótkiej kłótni z Lilynette powiedział, że nie jest typem mściciela, ale nie chce oglądać już więcej śmierci swoich towarzyszy i to wystarczy mu za motywację do dalszej walki. Starrk wydawał się przeciwny zabijaniu ludzi – zaoferował Aikawie i Ōtoribashiemu szansę ucieczki, zamiast ich dobić. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków Espady Starrk był często pokazywany w komicznych sytuacjach, które kończyły się dla niego oberwaniem od Lilynette za jego lenistwo, choć trzeba zauważyć, że Coyote nie robił zbyt wiele by się obronić. Starrk potrafił być czasem poważny, chociaż jego podejście nie zmieniało się znacząco. Zawsze niechętny, mimo to wykonywał rozkazy. Tak było w przypadku, gdy kazano mu porwać Orihime Inoue – zrobił to, jednocześnie przepraszając uprowadzaną. Był podobny z charakteru do Shunsuia Kyōraku, co sam przyznał. Historia thumb|190px|left|Starrk widzi pierwszy raz Lilynette po oddzieleniu duszy Starrk próbował żyć z innymi Hollowami, ale ci przez przebywanie z nim tracili swoje dusze i umierali. Z tego powodu był zazdrosny, że słabi mogą trzymać się razem, samemu pragnąć zostać słabym. Chcąc uciec od samotności, podzielił swoją duszę na dwie części - siebie i Lilynette. Starrk nie pamiętał, jak wyglądali przed podzieleniem i podejrzewał, że ich wygląd nie przypominał żadnego z nich. Coyote chciał stać się słabym, by żyć w grupie lub znaleźć kogoś równie silnego co on.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strony 15-16 thumb|190px|right|[[Sōsuke Aizen spotyka Starrka i Lilynette pierwszy raz]] Kiedy podzielił swoją duszę, zapytał nowo stworzoną Lilynette, czy ma imię. Przedstawiła się i zapytała, czy też posiada swoje, skoro przedtem obydwoje byli jednością. Wyznał jej swoje imię i oddał trochę materiału, by miała się w co ubrać. Kiedy zapytała go, co powinni zrobić, Starrk odpowiedział, że nic nie muszą zrobić. Kiedy próbowała się dowiedzieć dokąd idą, odpowiedział "gdziekolwiek". Potem zapewnił ją, że niezależnie od okoliczności, zawsze będą trzymać się razem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 10-11 Starrk i Lilynette byli sami, kiedy po raz pierwszy zostali znalezieni przez Aizena. Obydwoje siedzieli na górze martwych Hollowów, co wywarło na nim wrażenie, więc zapytał ich, czy to oni zabili wszystkie Hollowy w pobliżu. Starrk odpowiedział, że nie, zmarli sami. Sōsuke nazwał go silnym i wyznał, że poszukuje sojuszników. Arrancar przyznał, że również szuka sprzymierzeńców i zapytał się, czy ci należący do Aizena są silni. Powiedział mu, że powinien przyjść i przekonać się samemu. Coyote zgodził się by do niego dołączyć, zauważając, że Aizen prawdopodobnie wytrzymałby z nimi bez umierania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 4-7 Fabuła Arrancar Starrk pojawia się stojąc na schodach naprzeciw Aizena wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami Espady, obserwując go podczas tworzenia Wonderweissa Margeli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strony 12-13 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Starrk z resztą Espady Następnie pojawia się, gdy Espada zostaje zebrana przez Aizena by przekazać im, że Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado oraz Uryū Ishida przybyli do Hueco Mundo, aby uratować Orihime Inoue (Starrk spał na chwilę przed spotkaniem).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 15-17 thumb|right|190px|Starrk konfrontuje się z Orihime Później widzimy go śpiącego, gdy 9. Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, zostaje zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki. Jego druga połowa, Lilynette, budzi go i informuje o tym wydarzeniu, lecz Starrk już o tym wie. Gingerbuck przekonuje go, by coś zrobił, ale Coyote prosto odpowiada co chce, aby zrobił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 269, strony 9-11 Później, po tym jak siły Gotei 13 pojawiły się w Las Noches oraz 8., 7. i 5. Espada polegli w walce, Starrk pojawia się nieoczekiwanie zanim Orihime zdołała zakończyć proces leczenia Kenpachiego. Zanim Ichigo czy Zaraki zdołaliby go zatrzymać, ten zgodnie z rozkazem Aizena znika, zabierając ze sobą Orihime. Sam Starrk robi to dosyć niechętnie, wyrażając odrazę dla takiej taktyki, jednak zauważając, że nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Pomimo to, zabiera on ją do Aizena, który rozpoczynał właśnie wcielanie w życie planu zniszczenia Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 14-16 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|left|Starrk i Lilynette konfrontują się z Kyōraku i Ukitake Kiedy Aizen udał się do Karakury, wziął ze sobą Starrka razem z Lilynette oraz dwójkę pozostałych, najsilniejszych przedstawicieli Espady razem z ich Fracción, aby pod jego rozkazem stanęli do walki w sztucznej Karakurze z siłami Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 Kiedy kapitan głównodowodzący Yamamoto użył swojego Shikai, aby uwięzić Aizena, Ichimaru i Tōsena w ognistej pułapce, Starrkowi ledwo udaje się uniknąć wspomnianego ataku. Wówczas Baraggan decyduje, że przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją. Mówi Starrkowi i Harribel, żeby nie mieli nic przeciwko temu. Rozleniwiony Coyote zgadza się na te warunki, jednak już po chwili w konsekwencji zostaje kopnięty przez Lilynette, która stwierdza, żeby nie był taki luzak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 318, strony 12-13 thumb|right|190px|Starrk wyciąga miecz Po tym jak filary, które podtrzymują prawdziwą Karakurę w Soul Society, zostały z powodzeniem obronione i zostało zabitych czterech z Fracción Baraggana, wszystkie inne pary Arrancarów ruszyły do walki z Shinigami. Starrk i Lilynette zaangażowali się w walkę z kapitanami Shunsuiem Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 328, strony 21-22 Shunsui poprosił Starrka o to, żeby wysłał Lilynette gdzieś indziej, jako że nie będzie mógł dać z siebie wszystkiego w walce kiedy ona tu będzie. Starrk odgarnął jego komentarz na bok, twierdząc, że jeżeli Shunsui nie będzie walczył na poważnie, to nic z tego nie będzie. Kiedy Ukitake pyta go co to ma znaczyć, Espada wyjaśnia, że takie rzeczy naprawdę nie pasują do niego i pyta się, czy mogą po prostu udawać, że walczą, czekając aż inne walki zostaną zakończone. Shunsui zgadza się, że to mógłby być dobry pomysł, skoro on tak samo nienawidzi zadawać bólu, ale tym razem nie może. Starrk leniwie komentuje, że szkoda, i wyciąga miecz gotowy do boju.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329, strony 13-15 Następnie Shunsui, gdy zauważa walkę pomiędzy Rangiku, Momo a Fracción Harribel, pyta Starrka, czy oni też nie powinni wziąć z nich przykładu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strona 1 Starrk, nie rozbawiony humorystyczną prośbą Shunsuia, stanowczo odpowiada nie, i stwierdza, że w każdym razie nikt z nich nie bierze walki na poważnie. Coyote wtedy zwraca uwagę na to, że krótki miecz Kyōraku jest nadal osłonięty. Kiedy kapitan wyjaśnia dlaczego, twierdzi, że używa go tylko w nagłych wypadkach. gdy trudno mu używać katany, Starrk zauważa ponadto, że Shunsui jest najwyraźniej oburęczny i to, że jego ataki są szybsze w lewej ręce niż prawej, dlatego Arrancar całkiem mu nie uwierzył w jego usprawiedliwienie dla rzekomego zwyczaju nieużywania krótkiego miecza. Następnie Shunsui przechodzi do ataku na Espadę, który wykonuje uniki. Nagle jest zaskoczony, kiedy Kyōraku w środku natarcia przekłada na przemian atak z ręki do ręki i koryguje atak poprzez prawą rękę, siłą odpowiadając z jego lewej strony. Po komentarzach Starrka na zmiany, Shunsui pyta go, czy zacznie walczyć na poważnie, jeżeli dobędzie swój krótki miecz. Na to Coyote komentuje, żeby Shunsui tego nie robił gdy jest już on i tak wystarczająco silny i nie chciałby żeby walczył używając dwóch katan na raz. Na to Kyōraku odpowiedział automatycznie wydobywając miecz z pochwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strony 3-11 190px|thumb|left|Starrk pokazuje tatuaż 1. Espady Po tym jak Yamamoto zabija Ayona, a następnie pokonuje Apacci, Franceskę i Sung-Sun, Starrk zauważa, że Harribel zmienia taktykę, a Kyōraku zaczyna przypuszczać, że skoro Tier jest 3. Espadą, zatem przypuszcza mając nadzieje, że Starrk jest drugim stopniem w sile, więc walka może być dla niego troszkę łatwiejsza, ale Starrk objawia się, że jest Primero (pierwszym) Espada. Shunsui nie wydaje się zbytnio zaskoczony, stwierdza jedynie, że walka mimo wszystko nie będzie "zbyt" łatwa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 16-19 Starrk wydaje się być na równym poziomie co Shunsui i nawet oświadcza, że jest zaskoczony tym, że Kyōraku był w stanie uniknąć jego ataków "bez stracenia swojego kapelusza czy zgubienia swojego haori".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4 Gdy walka się już na dobre rozwinęła, Starrk wystrzeliwuje Cero w Shunsuia, zaskakując go tym, że nie używa on żadnych specjalnych póz. Coyote zaczyna się irytować, krzycząc na kapitana żeby nie uciekał. Starrk następnie zauważa zbliżające się chmury Hitsugayi wpatrując się w nie z przerażeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359, strony 1-3 Następnie Starrk widzi jak Baraggan Louisenbairn zostaje trafiony przez Bankai Suì-Fēng i patrzy na lodowy obelisk, w którym została uwięziona Harribel i pyta się Shunsuia, czy wszystkie ich Bankai są tak potężne. Shunsui odpowiada z uśmiechem, że są one ich tajną bronią. Starrk zaczyna wypytywać, czy jego Bankai jest silniejszy niż ten Tōshirō. Kyōraku odpowiada na to, że nie jest pewny tego i mówi, że kapitan Hitsugaya to młody geniusz i za jakieś 100 lat na pewno go przewyższy. Shinigami podrzuca swoje kimono Ukitake i wyjaśnia, iż wydaje mu się, że Starrk w końcu chce walczyć na poważnie, ale Arrancar potwierdza to mówiąc, że chciałby ujrzeć Bankai Shunsuia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 361, strony 9-12 thumb|190px|right|Starrk w formie Resurrección - Los Lobos Starrk wtedy chowa swój miecz do pochwy i woła Lilynette żeby podeszła. Wyjaśnia, że on i Lilynette są w rzeczywistości jednością. Podczas gdy inne Hollowy dzielą swoją moc w miecz i ciało, natomiast oni podzielili się na dwa ciała, i że kiedy staną się znów jednością, ich pełna moc zostanie wyzwolona. Z tym, Starrk uwalnia swoją formę Resurrección podczas gdy Shunsui uwalnia Shikai Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 361, strony 13-17 Kyōraku zaczyna atakować Starrka kiedy przemawia, który cofa się z łatwością unikając ataku. Shunsui zatem używa Bushōgomę a następnie swojej techniki Takaoni. Coyote paruje atak i strzela wielkim Cero z jednego ze swoich pistoletów. Espada później mówi do Shunsuia, że wydaje się być trochę spanikowany, i że wcale nie są do siebie podobni. thumb|left|190px|Starrk próbuje przekonać Kyōraku, by pokazał swój Bankai Shunsui odpowiada, że właściwie chciał go zabić przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, ale uwolnienie formy musiało mu coś widocznie dać, skoro odparował jego atak. Wtedy dedukuje, że pistolety Starrka wystrzeliwują Cero. Coyote potwierdza, lecz kompletnie zaprzecza, to że mogą wystrzelić coś jeszcze, kiedy Shunsui pyta czy strzelają czymś więcej niż tylko Cero. Starrk później mówi mu, że pokwapił się i uwolnił dla niego to "uciążliwe Resurrección", więc będzie lepiej gdy pokaże on mu swój Bankai. Shunsui wspomina, że nie ma zamiaru pokazywać mu Bankai, nie zależnie jak silny się stanie, zwłaszcza gdy atakuje wyłącznie wystrzeliwując Cero. Starrk odpowiada mu strzelając Cero Metralleta w Shunsuia, który ucieka przy pomocy Shunpo. Coyote cały czas strzela, ale Ukitake wskakuje przed przyjaciela, po tym jak uwolnił swój Shikai i neguje wielokrotne Cero w swój własny pocisk. Arrancar unika ładunku i pyta się Ukitake, czy to czasami nie było Cero. Starrk pyta się Jūshirō jak on był w stanie wystrzelić Cero. Ukitake wyraźnie mówi kto wie, i że może się przekona robiąc to ponownie. Coyote strzela ponownie ku protestowi Lilynette, która sądzi, że to jest na pewno pułapka. Podejmują wzajemnie kilka ataków, następnie Starrk używa Sonído żeby zbliżyć się do Ukitake i wyjaśnia czego się dowiedział o jego zdolnościach. Ukitake jest zaskoczony tym, że rozpracował go zaledwie po trzech atakach. Starrk przypuszcza, że po pierwsze skoro on absorbuje ataki, jego zdolność do wchłonięcia musi być ograniczona. Wtedy mówi do kapitana 13. Oddziału, że nie sądzi żeby był zdolny zaabsorbować atak jeśli wystrzeli 1000 strzałów na raz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strony 4-12 Przed wystrzałem Starrka, Shunsui pojawia się za nim i stara się odciąć mu głowę, ale Espada robi unik i strzela dużym Cero, które zostaje także uniknięte przez Shunsuia. Starrk komentuje, że to nie podobne do kapitana, na co Kyōraku odpowiada, że za mało go zna i cechuje go zmienność. Coyote odpowiada po prostu, iż myślał, że są do siebie podobni. Wtem pozornie znikąd, zaczyna otwierać się Garganta, zaskakując trójkę walczących. Obserwują, jak Wonderweiss Margela idzie przez Garagante. Ukitake i Shunsui zadają pytanie kim on jest, na co Starrk wyjawia jego imię, także zaskoczony widząc, że towarzyszy mu Hooleer.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strony 13-20 190px|thumb|right|Starrk strzela Cero w plecy Shunsuia Podczas gdy Ukitake jest rozproszony, Wonderweiss atakuje go od tyłu i przebija ręką przez klatkę piersiową na wylot. Widząc to, Shunsui rzuca się do ataku na Arrancara, lecz zostaje szybko trafiony przez Cero wystrzelone od tyłu przez Starrka, i obaj kapitanowie spadają na budynki poniżej. Starrk uważa, że przybycie Wonderweissa oznacza, iż Aizena znudziło oczekiwanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 5-8 Kiedy Visoredzi interweniują w walkę, Starrk teraz jest w konfrontacji przeciwko Aikawie i Rōjūrō. Coyote potem pyta ich, czy są pewni, że chcą zdjąć swoje maski, na co Love oświadcza, że ich limit to 3 minuty, i że bohaterowie już tak mają.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 12-13 Po śmierci Baraggana, Starrk komentuje jakie to okropne, że Aizen nawet nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, że przeszło to bez echa. Następnie zwraca się ku Rōjūrō i Aikawie, ale wyjaśnia, że w ich naturze nie leży to żeby się mścić za innych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 371, strona 18 Wkrótce walka pomiędzy Lovem, Rose a Coyotem zaczyna być bardziej niszczycielska, kiedy Ōtoribashi rozbija się na budynku poniżej. Love wtedy rusza do ataku na Arrancara uwalniając swój Shikai, na co Starrk wystrzeliwuje salwę Cero, ale zostają zablokowane. Love próbuje zmiażdżyć Arrancara, ale ten umyka mu z drogi w ostatniej chwili, lecz zostaje uderzony od tyłu przez Love'a, posyłając go spadającego w spirali w dół i rozbija się na budynkach poniżej. Starrk leży na ziemi, nie chce wstać, co skłoniło Lilynette żeby zapytać go, czy nie powinien się zemścić za Baraggana. Starrk oznajmia, że nie dba o to, ponieważ wiedział, że Aizen nie zamierza ich uratować. Zauważa, że Love i Rose są silni i bezcelowo jest kontynuować, jeżeli i tak ktoś w końcu zginie. Decyduje się, że najlepiej byłoby, gdyby wrócił do domu się przespać. Zezłoszczona Lilynette mówi mu, że jest w końcu Primera Espada i jeżeli Aizen nie wierzyłby w jego siłę, to nie mianował by go numerem 1. Ostrzega go, że jeżeli nie będzie walczył, to jego przyjaciele mogą zginąć i to jest powodem do walki. Starrk przyznaje jej rację i powraca do walki. Wstaje, po czym Love atakuje go, jednak zostaje zablokowany pistoletami. Toczy się krótka rozmowa, po czym Aikawa zakłada maskę i używa specjalnej zdolności swojego Shikai, jednak Starrk ucieka. Kiedy opada dym, Coyote stoi na czele armii złożonej ze stu wilków.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372 thumb|190px|left|Stado wilków Starrka Na komendę Starrka wilki nacierają na Love'a i Rose, prowokując ich do założenia masek. Mimo, że Visoredzi bronią się przed atakami, przewaga liczebna wilków jest dla nich zbyt duża. Zostają zamknięci w pułapce, po czym wilki gryzą ich powodując tym samym ogromną eksplozję. Starrk wyjaśnia, że wilki są częścią jego, a ich moc jest mocą Starrka i Lilynette - Primera Espady. Kiedy Love i Rose podnoszą się po wybuchu Arrancar wyjaśnia, że przegrali, i jeżeli chcą uciec, to nie będzie ich powstrzymywał. Love odmawia takiego rozwiązania, w związku z czym Starrk, choć niechętnie, zgadza się ich wykończyć, zaznaczając przy tym, że nie robi tego chętnie. Nagle przez jego pierś przechodzi ostrze. Zaskoczony odwraca się widząc, że ostrze wychodzi z jego własnego cienia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373 190px|thumb|righ|Starrk przebity przez Shunsuia Starrk jest zaskoczony, gdy spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał Shunsuia wyłaniającego się ze swojego własnego cienia. Espada pyta się co to było, zauważając przy tym, że ta umiejętność jest absurdalna i pyta, czy powstrzymywał się przez ten cały czas przed atakiem. Shunsui odpowiada, że nie powstrzymywał się i tłumaczy Starrkowi, że moc jego Zanpakutō polega na tym, że różne dziecięce gry stają się prawdziwe. Kiedy Kyōraku rusza na Starrka, ten generuje miecz z energii duchowej i blokuje atak kapitana. Shunsui rozpoczyna grę Irooni i wybiera kolor szary, po czym rani Starrka w prawe ramię. thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku zabija Starrka Starrk zauważa, że rana jest bardzo płytka, jednak boli tak, jakby praktycznie odcięto mu rękę. Następnie Shunsui tłumaczy mu zasady gry - może wypowiedzieć nazwę dowolnego koloru, w który chce zaatakować przeciwnika, jednak nie może wtedy trafić w żaden inny kolor. Starrk wybiera biały, zaskakując tym samym Shunsuia, który przez przypadek się odsłonił. Espada szybko zajmuje pozycję za swoim przeciwnikiem i tnie go w haori. Z pleców Kyōraku tryska krew. Kapitan gratuluje Starrkowi, jednak ostrzega go też, że jeżeli wybierze jakiś kolor, to sam też może paść ofiarą ataku. Im większe ryzyko, tym większe obrażenia zostaną zadane. Shunsui mówi mu, że bardzo szybko pojął zasady gry dodając, że jest trudnym przeciwnikiem. Dwa uderzenia później, Starrk mówi mu, że to samo może powiedzieć o nim, i cieszy się, że może walczyć z przeciwnikiem o podobnej sile do niego, po czym przywołuje swoje wspomnienia. Następnie zauważa, że haori Shunsuia leci w jego stronę. Odrzuca je od siebie, jednak tym samym odsłania się. Kyōraku wykorzystuje okazję do ataku, wypowiada kolor czarny i tnie Starrka prosto przez klatkę piersiową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374 thumb|right|190px|Starrk upada na ziemię Obszar wokół jego dziury zaczyna pękać, z rany na klatce wydobywa się strumień krwi. Kiedy spada w dół, otoczony przez swoją własną krew, Starrk przypomina sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Aizenem i przeprasza go, że nie będzie w stanie odpłacić się mu za jego pomoc i to, że pomógł mu wyrwać się z samotności. Przypomina sobie też swoich przyjaciół z Espady oraz Lilynette, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był sam. Traci przytomność i ostatecznie spada na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strona 9 Wyposażenie thumb|190px|right|Miecz Starrka Miecz: Choć nie posiada specjalnych właściwości, Starrk dzierży zwykłą, standardowych rozmiarów katanę. Używa jej jako broń nie uwolnioną w celu uzupełnienia faktu, że nie ma Zanpakutō. Tsuba o kolorze cyny ma kształt prostokąta z małymi występami na każdym rogu oraz słońcem owiniętym kołnierzem wokół jelca. Rękojeść sama w sobie jest żółta, a powłoka metalowo-złota. Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Starrk zademonstrował olbrzymie umiejętności w szermierce, walcząc na równi z Shunsuiem Kyōraku, jednym z najpotężniejszych szermierzy w całym Soul Society, nawet udało mu się go zranić (choć Shunsui również go zranił).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strony 4-8 190px|thumb|right|Energia duchowa Starrka Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najsilniejszych, jeżeli nie najsilniejszym Espadą, Starrk zademonstrował ogromną ilość energii duchowej. Nałożony jest na niego zakaz uwalniania swojego Zanpakutō wewnątrz Las Noches, gdyż uwolnienie mogłoby spowodować zniszczenie twierdzy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 345, strony 8-9 Jego energia duchowa jest niebieska. Przed spotkaniem Aizena, ogromna moc duchowa Starrka mimowolnie zabijała Hollowy, które pojawiły się zaledwie w jego pobliżu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 16 Wzmocnione Hierro: Starrk w swoich walkach wykazał niezwykłą odporność na ból i rany. W formie Resurrección, tuż po przyjęciu bezpośredniego trafienia od Shikai Love'a Aikawy, Tengumaru i upadku z wysokości w środek miasta, nad którym się unosili, widzimy go praktycznie nietkniętego leżącego pośród gruzów. Jego jedyną reakcją na ten atak było mało entuzjastyczne „ał”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 372, strony 8-10 Mistrz Sonído: Biegłość i szybkość Starrka w Sonído jest tak wielka, że sprawia wrażenie techniki teleportacyjnej. Przemieszcza się on w mgnieniu oka zwyczajnie pojawiając się w nowym miejscu, w przeciwieństwie do „migających” przez chwilę innych użytkowników Sonído. Jest wystarczająco szybki by uniknąć tak Kenpachiego Zarakiego jak i Ichigo Kurosakiego, co pokazał porywając od nich Orihime i oddając ją Aizenowi w krótką chwilę. Jego umiejętności Sonído pozwalają mu na tworzenie wielu powidoków samego siebie mylących przeciwnika.Anime Bleach; 276 Był również w stanie zaskakująco łatwo zaskoczyć kapitana Ukitake pojawiając się przy nim po odparciu ataku szybciej niż jego (Starrka) własne Cero.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strona 11 Widzimy go też unikającego wielu ataków Aikawy Love'a oraz Rōjūrō, którzy mieli założone maski Hollowów, jak i ataków ze strony Shunsuia podczas potyczki.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 372-374 thumb|190px|right|Cero Starrka Cero: Cero Starrka ma kolor niebieski. Mimo że to standardowa umiejętność Arrancarów, jego biegłość w posługiwaniu się nią jest dość niezwykła. Jak zauważył to kapitan Kyōraku, w przeciwieństwie do reszty Arrancarów umie on odpalić Cero bez przyjmowania specjalnej pozycji, co oznacza, że nie daje przeciwnikowi jakichkolwiek ostrzeżeń gestami swojego ciała. Jest on w stanie całkiem szybko naładować je i wystrzelić nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu na unik.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359, strona 2 Co więcej, Starrk umie odpalać Cero z jakiejkolwiek części swojego ciała, choćby brzucha czy szyi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 274Anime Bleach; Odcinek 275 |desukorēru|po hiszpańsku „''Powrót Rysunku/Otwarcie''”, a japońsku „''Rozwiązana Pustka''”}}:Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Technika używana przez Arrancarów i ludzi Aizena do otwierania Garganty – bramy pomiędzy Światem Żywych i Hueco Mundo. Widzimy jak używa jej by dostać się do Sztucznej Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14 Wybitna spostrzegawczość: Starrk zademonstrował swoje znakomite zdolności percepcyjne podczas walk. Zauważał nawyki i maniery przeciwników jednocześnie analizując przyczyny takich właśnie posunięć, wyciągając z nich następnie wnioski o słabościach i silnych stronach swoich przeciwników. Jest również w stanie odkryć zasady działania nietypowych ataków już po pierwszym ich zobaczeniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strony 3-11Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4Manga Bleach; Rozdział 361, strony 9-12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strony 8-13 Separacja duszy: Starrk ma specjalną zdolność podziału swojej duszy ze względu na potężną energię duchową. Jego energia także ulega podziałowi i zmienia się w osobny byt, który wyraźnie reaguje na przejawy energii. Druga połowa |Rosu Robosu|po hiszpańsku „''Wilki''”, a japońsku „''Wataha Wilków''”}}: W przeciwieństwie do innych znanych Arrancarów, ogromna moc Starrka nie jest zapieczętowana w formie Zanpakutō. Zamiast tego, jest zamknięta w podległej mu Fracción – Lilynette Gingerbuck, która jest oddzielną osobą, ale w rzeczywistości pozostaje częścią Coyote'a. Może on ją chwycić i złączyć jej moc ze swoją przemieniając ją w swoje Resurrección. thumb|190px|right|Los Lobos * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Po uwolnieniu, w rękach Starrka pojawiają się dwa ozdobne pistolety, które są w rzeczywistości Lilynette, która wydaje się być w nich zamknięta, w tym jej świadomość. Można zauważyć, że mówi z ich wnętrza, oraz że odczuwa zewnętrzne bodźce. Część maski Lilynette pojawia się na twarzy Starrka, rozciągając się od tyłu jego głowy, aż do lewego oka. Zmienia się ognisty wzorek, który zaczyna się od okulary i biegnie razem z fragmentem maski na tył głowy. Końce maski są połączone dwoma łańcuchami dookoła prawego oka. Jego strój Arrancara także ulega drastycznym zmianom - górna część ciała osłonięta jest płaszczem z brzegami z szarego futra, a jego nogi osłonięte są czarnymi, opinającymi spodniami. Na rękach od nadgarstków do łokci także pojawia się szare futro. Z wyższej części pleców odchodzą dwie ozdobione wstążkami bandoliery, które dochodzą do ramion. Z pokrytymi futrem kaburami u pasa uwolniona forma Starrka przypomina rewolwerowca rodem z Dzikiego Zachodu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strona 3Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 11 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: W uwolnionej formie Starrk dostaje tyle dodatkowej siły, by sparować atak Shunsuia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strona 11 Coyote jest w stanie wystrzeliwać Cero ze swoich pistoletówManga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strona 10 i twierdzi, że może wystrzelić ich 1000 na raz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strona 12 Razem z Lilynette ma wystarczającą moc, by podzielić swoją duszę i kontrolować jej fragmenty w bitwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strona 16 :* |sero metorajetta|po hiszpańsku „''Pistolet Maszynowy Cero''”, a japońsku „''Promień Nieskończonej Amunicji''”}}: Starrk za pomocą swoich pistoletów wystrzeliwuje potężną serię Cero, którą ze względu na liczbę i zagęszczenie może zdawać się skupiać w jeden gigantyczny podmuch Cero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strony 15-16 Coyote może zmienić kierunek wystrzału, co sprawia, że ten atak jest ekstremalnie trudny do uniknięcia.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 362, strony 16-17 :* Wilki: Starrk może stworzyć wilki ze swojego Reiatsu. Przy kontakcie z celem, wilki wybuchają powodując duże obrażenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 373, strony 1-17 :* : Starrk jest w stanie stworzyć dwa miecze z energii duchowej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strony 8-13 Występy w innych mediach [[Plik:BBSStarrk's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|190px|thumb|right|Nowa forma Coyote w Bleach: Brave Souls]] W grze Bleach: Brave Souls, w ramach wspólnej kampanii aplikacji oraz nowelki Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World dodany została nowa postać Starrka, zaprojektowana specjalnie na tę okazję przez Tite Kubo. Forma のその先へ|resurekushion no sono saki e}} przedstawiać ma Coyote, który dzięki fuzji z Hōgyoku zyskuje moce o wiele większe niż te, którymi dysponuje używając klasycznego Resurrección. W tej postaci, Primera Espada dysponuje nowym atakiem specjalnym, , w trakcie którego tworzy dwa gigantyczne pistolety Reishi wystrzeliwujące olbrzymie promienie niebiesko-zielonego Cero.Gra Bleach: Brave Souls Starrk razem z Lilynette pojawia się w grze Bleach: Flame Bringer, gdzie jest ostatecznym bossem w trybie survival. Nie używa jednak swojego Resurreción, nie jest też postacią grywalną. Pojawia się też w grze Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, już jako postać grywalna. Używa swoich Cero wystrzeliwanych z klatki piersiowej, jako jeden ze swoich ataków. Używa też Resurrección, Los Lobos, jako że w jednym z ataków uwalnia je (razem z Lilynette) i używa swoich duchowych wilków do zaatakowania przeciwnika. W Bleach: Soul Resurrección na PlayStaion 3 jest dostępny w swojej formie Ressurección, a jego Cero są niebieskie. Jest także w stanie użyć Cero Metralleta jako ataku w trybie Ignition. Ciekawostki * Jego aspektem śmierci jest samotność.Bleach Official Character Book MASKEDManga Bleach; Rozdział 356, strona 14 * Niektóre media błędnie zapisują jego nazwisko jako Stark. * W hiszpańskim „''Primera Espada''” to pojęcie odnoszące się do bardzo znanych matadorów, jednak może również być używane na określenie każdego, kto wyróżnia się w swoim zawodzie. * Jego imię pochodzi od francuskiego architekta Philippa Starcka. * Kiedy Starrk wspomina swoich towarzyszy z Espady, Yammy nie pojawia się wśród nich. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Coyote Starrk ru:Койот Старк de:Coyote Starrk fr:Coyote Stark es:Coyote Starrk id:Coyote Starrk it:Coyote Stark pt:Coyote Starrk pt-br:Coyote Starrk cs:Coyote Starrk tr:Coyote Starrk Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído Kategoria:Martwi